Doctor Who: Mobius Strip
by EnerjakWho
Summary: "A Mobius Strip is loop that has only one side" Join the Doctor as he has to find a way to get home before the evil Dr. Robotnik opens the TARDIS and the secret of time travel.


**Authors notes:**

**My first story! Yay! I hope you all like it! Anyway a few plot related things. This crossover will occur be with the 10****th**** Doctor (David Tennant) in-between **_**The Runaway Bride**_** and **_**Smith and Jones,**_** and the Sonic SatAM/Archieverse. I did this because the Archieverse is the most expansive and most consistent rendition of any Sonic universe I know, and because, well, everybody loves David Tennant. Enough boring authors notes. Let's get this show going!**

The Doctor ducked down another small, dark passageway, cargo in hand. He wasn't exactly sure what it was, but the Daleks were attempting to use it as a power source, and _that _can't be good. Because of the Doctor's interference, the device that would have destroyed the planet is now without a power source and will inevitably explode in about five minutes.

"THE-DOC-TOR-WILL-RETURN-THE-EM-ER-ALD-OR-HE-WILL-BE-EX-TER-MIN-ATED!" Yeah, the Daleks weren't particularly bright, but you wouldn't tell that to their faces (or eyestalks) without getting shot.

At last, standing in front of the Doctor was his trusty ship, the TARDIS. Running inside and slamming the door behind him, he looked around at his home. Disguised as a blue police box from the 50's, the TARDIS was in reality much, much larger than the exterior suggested. At the moment, it was empty save himself. His last companion, Rose Tyler, was sucked into a parallel reality, never to return. As the console room was normally filled with her excited laughter whenever they materialized in some other corner of the universe, instead the gentle pulsing of the inner workings of the ship greeted his presence.

He looked at the mysterious object in his hand. "Now, what are you?" he said to no one in particular. It looked like a perfectly ordinary green emerald, and the sonic screwdriver seemed to confirm that. However, the sonic screwdriver also picked up an absolutely ungodly amount of autron energy leaking from every facet, something perfectly ordinary green emeralds do _not _do. Looking around the console he finally found a socket that he could put it into. With a loud _woosh_, the emerald stuck itself firmly into the TARDIS console.

Mere seconds later the TARDIS rocked violently. The Doctor grabbed onto the console, struggling to understand what just happened. Suddenly, he jerked his head backwards as he was hit by a familiar sensation that he couldn't quite place. A wave splashed through his mind, and he could see that time was being rewritten. What shocked him the most, however, is that it seemed that the correct timeline was suddenly very, incomprehensibly _wrong_, and this new timeline was suddenly very, incomprehensibly _right. _He couldn't see exactly what changed, but he knew as a Time Lord that_ something_ changed.

After a while, he became aware that the TARDIS stopped moving. He glanced around the console room and, when he decided that nothing changed, got up and inspected himself. Tall…lots of hair…blue suit…brown duster…hands…nothing changed there. That's good.

The Doctor then made his way over to the screen on the console. "Let's see where we are" he said, again to no one in particular. According to the screen, he was parked in the middle of 140th century Earth. He smiled a bit inwardly at that. Humans always were his favorite species, and earth always was one of his favorite planets. Turning toward the doors, he wondered what kind of changes he would see.

"If you are trying to intimidate me Robotnik, then you are failing horribly" said a female voice just outside the TARDIS doors. She sounded like the type of girl that wouldn't run away screaming at the sight of a blue police box just appearing from nowhere right in front of her.

Otherwise known as a potential companion.

The Doctor was strangely excited about this. Not that there was anything wrong with travelling alone, in fact there were many benefits of "going solo". But travelling was always better with a companion or two. Eagerly he swung the doors open and took a grand step forward before stopping dead in his tracks at the sight in front of him.

He was in a room of some kind of facility, with equipment and electronics adorning almost every space on the wall. Directly in front of him was what looked like a giant chipmunk wearing a blue vest, trapped in a glass cylinder. Nearby was a computer screen with a rather large, bald man on it that was wearing a red suit of some kind. Below the screen was a smaller man with very little hair that used to be typing on what looked like a control panel of some sort. All three had their eyes on the strange newcomer.

The Doctor put on the biggest smile he could muster. "Hello," he said in the most cheery and non-threatening way possible, "I'm the Doctor!"


End file.
